Hot twilight nights
by BrokenDamsel
Summary: Bella Swan is a vampire, created in lust. Struggling come to terms with her new found life, she moves to Forks washington and meets the Cullens, a vampire family who don't have blood and falls for a werewolf. This is not for kids.
1. Prologue

The white gleaming teeth shone in the pitch black. They were slightly hidden, and in the light a devilish smirk would of been seen on the bright crimson lips. The shining amber eyes glanced over the sleeping body before them. A female was lay across the bed, their body wrapped in a black and red corset, teasing the eyes with desire. Swiftly the standing body made its way to the bed, and the teeth devoured down the girls corset. The teeth ripped open the corsets buttons, and as the teeth slowly started to pierce the skin of the breast, the girls eyes shoot open, and a scream entered the night.  
Blood trickled down the girls now exposed bust, and the teeth sank deeper into her, drawing more blood. As they did the girl moaned, pulling at the bronzed hair that was lay over her breast. She tried to pull its grip off her but it only seemed to make the extended fangs dig in further. Next she felt a hand enter her knickers, the girl attempted to struggle, waving her hands around in vain. As the cold fingers reached her clit, a small gasp escaped the girls lips. She fought to resist, however it was to no avail, the body was completely being taken over by the figure lay cold across her.  
The girl lay still, praying that the lord would save her. All she could feel was the cold fingers, running between her thighs and undoing the zipper on the male figures pants. Realising what was going to happen next, the girl groaned, and closed her eyes tight. The male now fully erect softly teased the females vagina, the coldness breaking deeper into its warmth. Taking no conscience to the females distress, the male entered her harder, bringing his mouth back to her breasts, biting them harder. He could feel the life slipping from the female as he penetrated deeply into her. As her heartbeat started to race, he removed his lips from her breasts, blood trickling down his chin. Climbing to his knees, he starts to feel his orgasm coming, and tightly grips the females ass as he finally ejaculates into her cooling vagina.  
Standing up, he fastens his pants back up, and glides his dinner jacket back over his broad shoulders. With a kiss on the females lips, he exits the room, leaving a glass of blood next to her bed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I felt the breath enter my lungs again, as I started to come around. I hoped that the visions from my head had just been a dream and that I had just been asleep for a long time. Before I even opened my eyes, I could smell things that I was unsure of. I felt pain in my breasts and lower regions. And I also felt very thirsty. As the thirst came to my mind, I soon realised the delicious smell I was inhaling. I felt sick. I opened my eyes and was instantly amazed at the detail I could see in the room. The ceiling was a oyster shell white, with very small splatters of blood. The walls were painted black, and the room had no window, yet was dressed with gorgeous, white silk curtains, embroiled with small pearls. I was lay on a big kings size bed. The quilts a silken crimson under my ravished body. I braced myself and carefully took in the damage done to my body. The Corset I had been wearing for my lover was now torn bits of material, spread over the bed. My underwear was missing and I had bruises down my thighs and stomach. My body seemed paler than it had been, and the only colouring came from the bruising. The next thing to catch my eyes was the bite marks on my breasts. I could of cried if I had been able too. But the realisation was sat inside my head as I looked over my body.  
I was no longer living, no longer a human. I was lay here in this darkened room, nothing more than the creation of a monster, and now I was a monster myself.  
I swiftly moved my hands to the dresser, without even realising how fast I was. I picked the cup up and took a little sip. The moment the warm blood touched the back of my throat, I moaned in pleasure, and soon the cup was empty. My shoulders tensed up, and I shrugged them to relax. Cracking my neck, I stood up off the bed and looked in the 6 foot black, Gothic mirror resting against the right side of the room.  
I shuddered at the sight of the bruises. They were worse than I imagined, I would have find something very long to disguise them for now. My auburn hair was a mess, and in need of a wash. Although I had been to my lover's house before I'd only ever been at night time and was usually kept downstairs. With my new senses I could hear someone approaching the stairs heading up to the room I resided in. I jumped back into the covers and closed my eyes.  
The door knob turned, and i could hear the figures barefeet on the wooden floors. They must of noticed the drank blood cup first, as they slid into the bed beside me, and rubbed their body against mine. My arms wrapped around the naked figure, and I found my lips embracing his. The passionate side of the transformation set in, and soon my hands were wrapped around his penis. I felt his hand wrap around my neck, forcing my head backwards, as his lips nuzzled on my neck. I let out a soft moan, and showed my gratitude by massaging him harder. As it erected in my hand, I felt his fingers explore my breasts, rubbing over the bite marks. The tenderness caused a sudden pain and I bite his shoulder. My teeth extracted and I ripped into his skin. This made him even harder, and soon he was forcing me onto my stomach, and lifting my ass to his groin. Thrusting his hard penis into my arse, I bit hard into the pillows and he entered me.  
I moaned with delight with every thrust, he moaned my name, "Bella" into the darkened room as he reached his climax.  
I felt his weight crush me between him and the sheets, and while we caught our strength back, I felt his lips softly kiss the nape of my neck. His long, cold finger pulled some hair strands away from my ear, and he whispered,  
"Are you mad at me, My love?" I merely shook my head and lay face down in the pillow. I kept forgetting to breath, and soon I started to panic that I was going to pass out if I didn't move to breath. My lover's body rose from mine, and slid beside me again, lifting my head from the pillow to his shoulder.  
"I wish you had told me what you was before, Nathaniel. I never expected this." I nuzzled down into his chest, flicking my tongue against his nipples. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer.  
"I wanted to Bella, so very much. But I was scared I would lose you." I nodded against his skin, and closed my eyes.  
In my head, I could still remember the day I had met Nathaniel. I'd been to the country fair with my father, Charlie and mother Renee. It was getting late in the night, and due to the stories of strange people walking amongst us during the night hours, my parents had wanted to leave before the night set fully. I'd wanted one more ride on the Ferris wheel, and after persuading my parents I would be quick I set off for the queue.  
As I was standing, I noticed the temperature started to drop. As my body shivvered in the cold air, I felt a jacket fall across my shoulders.  
"Can't be having such a beautiful lady as yourself, getting cold now can we?" the southern male accent behind me spoke. I turned and found myself starring at the chest of a tall, blond male. I looked up and found he had the most charming, amber brown eyes, that warmed my heart up. Blushing I thanked him for the use of his jacket. He just nodded, and walked close behind me up through the queue. He asked my name, and informed me that he was Nathaniel Weston. He was originally from Midland, Texas. Looking at him, I couldn't imagine him coming from the hot south. His skin was pale.

"Bella?" I felt a nudge in the ribs. I starred into his warm amber eyes, as I had so often done, and smiled up at him.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking." He smiled and pulled me to my feet. Shaking his head at the state of the bruises, he wrapped his muscly arms around me and apologized. Walking over to the wardrobe, he pulled out some pale blue skinny jeans, and a boyish shirt. Passing them to me, he kissed my cheek, and opened the door. Turning, he explained he would wait for me in the kitchen with some blood and hoped the clothes would fit, before closing the door behind him.  
I pulled the jeans up over my legs and thighs and fastened them. They were slightly snug at the waist for me, but the shirt would hide that.  
I found a brush on the dressing table, and combed through my auburn hair. In the mirror my newly amber brown eyes approved of my attire, and I headed down to meet Nathaniel.


End file.
